Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a display device, and more particularly to a display device with conductive wire and light-shielding pattern having different curvatures.
Description of the Related Art
Today, electronic products with displays, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (i.e. tablet PC, flat PC, ex: iPad), laptops, monitors, and televisions, are necessary tools for work and leisure in the daily life. Liquid crystal display (LCD) is the most popular display in use. LCD possesses the excellent characteristics such as compact in size, light weight, easy to carry, having reasonable price, higher display quality and operation reliability. Also, viewer's eyes feel much more comfortable looking at a LCD. Older cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors have been replaced by LCDs. Currently, LCDs provide a versatile choice in sizes, shapes and resolutions for the consumer.
The important factors for manufacturing a qualified LCD includes not only the details in procedures such as accurate patterning steps (ex: lithography and etch) without breaking conductive traces, but also the electrical performances such as the resistance, capacitance meeting the requirements of the product, thereby producing the display with good reliability. The faulty design of the display will lead to the decreases of the yield and reliability of production.